Valuable Lessons
by KeyofNostalgia
Summary: Melia may be strong, but she has to deal with so many things. A certain Nopon tries to bring her out of a miserable state of mind.


********** Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles.**

**I considered writing this in 3rd person, but that wouldn't have the personal feel to it. 1st person wouldn't feel right either, so here it is!**

_"The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..."_**- Sheik, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

It is daytime, and the Commercial District of Colony 9 is as busy as ever. You inhale deeply, taking in the scent of food and flowers. Flowers…they remind you that it is Valentine's Day. You should probably be home with wifeypon, but you do not want to leave quite yet.

Hopping toward the stairs, you hum. It's a sunny, bright day, and everybody seems content. Then you see her. Melly sits alone on the stairs, shaded away from the crowd. She looks sad.

You stop a few feet away, observing. She does not seem to notice, and you wonder: Why? Today is a time to celebrate and spend time with your loved ones (you don't know why this tradition exists, so maybe it originated a long time ago), yet she has isolated herself. Seeing her sad kind of makes you sad, too, so you decide to comfort her.

"Melly?" you call, plopping down next to her. She does not respond. You frown slightly. It is not like her to be unresponsive, even when she is upset. Maybe she is too depressed, thinking about lost loved ones. Melly's brotherpon, daddypon, and fellow Bird People are gone, and she does not have a spouse either.

No, you realize. It is not just today she has been like this. Before today, she had been falling deeper and deeper into a pit.

Joyful laughter reaches your ears as a happy couple passes by. A moment later, it hits you that it was Shulk and Fiora. Could that be it? Could Melly be jealous? You knew that she had liked Shulk before, but that was a long time ago…

You shake your head. That's not it; Melly has already made it clear that she is fine with the relationship. Then what is it? She has never allowed thoughts of lost ones bring her down, so you are baffled.

Seconds pass into minutes, and maybe even hours. You nudge her hand and she gasps, "Riki?" as if she had been startled awake.

"I am sorry. Did I ignore you? I was just deep in thought, that is all," she says a bit too quickly.

You tilt your head and give her a doubtful look. "Melly sad, and Melly tell Riki what's wrong so that Heropon can fix it!"

She smiles faintly, but it is nowhere as happy as you would like. "I do not think there is anyone who can fix how my fears plague me."

You jump up and down confidently. "Melly share and feel better!"

She sighs, "If you insist."

There is a pause as she seems to gather her thoughts.

"It has already been ten years, hasn't it? Time passes so quickly, yet some things are slow to change. Homs are not one of them."

You nod hesitantly, not sure where this is going.

"Even Nopon, who have a longer life span than that of Homs, have changed through the years. However… the High Entia take longer time," she states blankly. "You can tell that Dunban has gotten older. Shulk and Fiora will be wed soon, and Reyn and Sharla seem to have an interest for each other. All of you are rapidly progressing through adulthood."

She turns to you to emphasize her point. "I have not changed, Riki. I have seen more years than you, but in the end," she clenches her fists tightly, "I will likely outlive all of you."

Shock hits you like a ton of bricks. "Melly don't want to lose friends..," you whimper. You have never considered that she would live longer. She would have to watch everyone she knew in her life slowly but surely die off. It is an unpleasant thought.

Melly had bit her lower lip and ducked her head. She is not crying though. You have never seen her cry because she is strong.

"When I find the right one," she goes on with a shaky voice, "I must continue my lineage. The person would have to be a Homs, though, for precaution. That means that even he will be taken away from me by time."

Poor Melly, you think. You jump onto her lap, and she embraces you. You would like to think that she finds consolation in your fluffy fur.

Letting you go, she mumbles, "I apologize for ruining your day with my personal issues. I have probably delayed you from returning home."

"Nope!" you shout, giving a cheeky grin. "Oka understand. Heropon duties needed here!"

Melly seems almost amused now. "Oh? And what would those duties be?"

"Being a good friend!" you tell her sincerely, and something in her eyes glimmers.

"Melly shouldn't think so much," you suggest. "Thinking too hard can hurt."

She raises an elegant eyebrow. "Those events are inevitable, Riki. How could I not think?"

You stare at her impatiently. "Riki not mean don't think at all. Not thinking gets you in trouble sometimes. Riki know from experience!" you declare proudly.

A corner of her mouth twitches, and you take the chance to tickle her belly. She giggles, and you remember that you haven't heard her soft, tinkling laugh in months.

"Don't worry about the future so much. Take each day as it comes, and enjoy the small things in life. Like food. Or maybe that's a big thing," you mutter, grinning.

She stands up, taking you in her arms. "You are wise," she whispers. "Thank you."

She steps out of the shadows, and you look up at the sky. It is still the afternoon. There are some clouds in the distance now, but the day still seems brighter.

**I think I've made it pretty clear who "you" are. :) Such a sweet and awesome character...he has taught Melia a valuable lesson indeed. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
